Different types of electronic devices can be controlled remotely by other devices, and sometimes different devices use different protocols. As a consequence, an electronic device may sometimes receive a command in a protocol that the device cannot properly interpret. In some cases, receiving such a command can cause the electronic device to exhibit unexpected behavior.